Hold On Tight
by yellowshiningstars
Summary: "I just wanna fall into his arms tonight. Someone tell me I will be alright." A new case comes into the Lyell Centre, and just as everything seems to be falling into place, it falls apart just as quickly. Will everything work out, or is it another tragedy in the lives of the team? Set after 'And Then I Fell In Love'. Multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1 - Some Nights

**Hi Guys!**

**This is my first attempt at a fan fiction and particularly a multi-chapter so I apologise if this is really bad. I'm a massive SW fan and I can't wait to improve my writing and take this journey with you! The chapters are based on songs, poems or quotes that I feel suit the chapter. You'll probably experience my random music taste hehe! Hope you enjoy this, I look forward to reading your reviews.**

**Sarah x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC, Silent Witness or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 1 - Some Nights**

* * *

_Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck, some nights I call it a draw._

_- 'Some Nights' by Fun._

* * *

"Police in London are tonight appealing for information regarding the kidnapping of a young woman and her daughter yesterday morning. Ashley Daniels, aged 22, was last seen leaving her 3 year old daughter, Yasmin, to nursery at 8:30am before heading to her job in a beauticians. It is believed Ashley never turned up to work and a man picked up her daughter from nursery at around 11am claiming to be Ashley's boyfriend. The Daniels family are begging that if you have any information..."

Harry listened as the news reader continued the same old tragic story. Perhaps it was recent events, he thought, that had triggered an unusual feeling in his body. Life at the Lyell Centre had recently been chaotic with a horrible case featuring a group of young women being abused, forever leaving them with mental scars which Harry knew all too well would never leave, dominating the life of the team for the last few weeks. Adding in the fact that he had been forced to move out of his apartment after a gas explosion, Harry was only beginning to pick up the pieces of his life for the past two weeks and settle into a sense of normality. He began to engage in a battle with his mind over whether to turn off the TV or not, yet there was something keeping him watching the news report. There was something troubling him about this case, though he was unsure what exactly it was, and nights like these he wished he was still in the comfort of Nikki's apartment. He knew that was sort of strange considering she was his best friend and nothing more yet he still longed to be there with her, but he was too emotionally drained to try and work out that whole scenario and his feelings towards her. He'd save that for another time. All he knew was she offered the comfort he needed tonight but he would never let himself admit that to her. Or possibly even to himself.

An image of a young woman with blonde hair and a genuinely happy smile flashed up on the screen and Harry could feel his stomach go into knots, as though his body was trying to tell him something that his brain either couldn't process or was filtering out of Harry's mind. Whatever his body was trying to communicate, Harry had a gut feeling deep down that this case would not be a simple missing-and-found case that would be solved in a matter of days, possibly even a matter of hours. He just hoped that the Lyell Centre's services would not be needed at any point in this case and that all would be safe and well. Little did he know ...

* * *

"Harry Cunningham" Harry mumbled into the phone. Checking his alarm clock, he groaned as he took in the digits of 3:19am. Far too early for the human brain to function he reasoned.

"Harry, it's Leo. I've been called to a scene and I hate to ask but I think I need your help on this one."

"Can't you get Nikki? It's her night on call." Harry sighed. It was far too early to have to put up with any form of a grumpy, sleep deprived DI. And it was far too early to impose upon that DI a sleep deprived pathologist who wanted nothing more than to be in bed. In Harry's mind, it was unfair on either of them and there should be a rule against people dying at night. Although, he spotted the fault in his logic. If people were keen enough to take an innocent life he doubted they would listen to a rule about when and where to do it.

"If you recall, Harry, you'll remember you're the one who offered to be on call tonight instead of Nikki." Leo said matter-of-factly, causing Harry to curse under his breath. His memory was a little hazy on this agreement as he remembered being completely exhausted after finishing the last case, but he did recall offering to take Nikki's shift as a way of saying thank you for letting him stay with her while his flat was being fixed. In honesty, he didn't think she'd take him up on the offer because he knew how passionate she is about work. And that she'd probably flat-down refuse it due to her stubborness. However, it seemed that tonight of all nights she had decided she was loving the comfort of her own bed and would let Harry leave his. Or maybe just felt like pissing him off. Minx.

"Fine, text me the location."

"Thanks Harry." Leo said before hanging up.

With a grunt, Harry worked up the courage to pull his bed covers off him and get dressed. Upon dressing, he lifted his keys and his phone and headed for the door. It already felt like this was going to be one of those long nights.

* * *

**Sorry if you think this chapter is so short, I just thought I'd use it as a little sample/short opening. The next chapters will be longer hopefully, if you enjoyed this! Please review :) Xo**


	2. Chapter 2 - Another's Arms

**Hi Guys!**

**Thank you so much to dinabar and who-vs-sw for reviewing - it means a lot to me! Thank you to charliecharlie and Catty for following my story, it's nice to see people actually have an interest in my work! Here's chapter 2. I've been thinking of the plot of the whole story all day and I'm excited to write it out for you all as I keep getting more and more ideas for this. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review - they make my day!**

**Sarah x**

**Chapter 2 - Another's Arms**

* * *

_When the pain just rips right through me. Another's arms, another's arms._

_- 'Another's Arms' - Coldplay_

* * *

"Harry." Leo greeted the pissed off looking pathologist approaching him in his scrubs. "DI Jones, this is Dr. Harry Cunningham. Harry, this is DI Jones." He said, gesturing to the DI.

"Good morning!" Welcomed DI Jones to Harry.

"Isn't it just?" Muttered Harry, receiving a silent telling off from Leo judging by his face. He really was like a dad sorting out his children sometimes. Internally flinching at the word 'dad', he shook his head and gave the DI a polite smile. 'Morning!" he responded, holding out his hand then shaking the DI's hand when he responded.

"Sorry to get you both out of bed at this hour, but the public interest in this case means we want and need answers as quick but accurately as we can get them." DI Jones said regretfully.

Puzzled, Harry questioned, "What do you mean 'this case'? How can you know already? It's only 4am."

"We can't be sure until you confirm it, of course, but from an initial investigation by my team we believe the body is that of Ashley Daniels."

Leo nodded with a sad glint in his eye. Perhaps it was the thought of Ashley's daughter, who too was reported missing. Leo had lost his daughter a few years back and he was probably feeling grief for the child now having to grow up without a mother, like a reversal role to his. That is if the child was ever found. "Right well, we'll get to work." Leo announced, walking off towards the commotion of forensics, photographers and police officers.

"Do you want a post mortem or your P45 to complete?" Leo murmured in Harry's direction as they walked towards the body. An outsider might have considered this a serious telling off from a boss if they had heard him, but Harry caught the mischievous glint in Leo's eyes. For the first time that morning (or middle of the night in Harry's mind), Harry cracked a genuine smile.

* * *

The body was discovered shortly after 3am by a track maintainer along the railway line in London after a train driver had called in about an object he had spotted on the opposite line. The area was flanked by tall forest trees on either side which permitted no light whatsoever onto the tracks, thus giving the killer the perfect protection to dump, or possibly kill, the woman. The area was characteristically deserted, as predicted in a murder case, and the leaves under the tracks were soaked a deep red. The pathologists worked in silence.

"What do you make of these?" Harry broke the tired silence and asked Leo, examining the rope around the body's wrists and ankles.

"Hmm..." Leo said, getting up from where he was looking at an injury to the abdomen. "They were most likely used as a restraint to keep the woman still."

"So she couldn't escape ... do you think she was tortured?" Harry said quietly, noticing more marks and scars as his first look over the body went on.

"It appears so." Leo said with a note of regret in his voice.

"Why are they burnt?" Questioned Harry, more to himself than to anyone else. Leo simply shrugged. It appeared that he ropes had at one point been attached to the railway track, meaning the body would have lay horizontal to the path of a train, but they were now detached as the top and bottom of the ropes were missing, with only some black remains left where they should be.

* * *

Nikki Alexander was sitting at her desk finishing up the remains of her paperwork. She liked the Lyell at this time of morning, which according to her computer screen was 7:15am, because it gave her the peace to get work complete without distractions and it was a vivid contrast to the ususal busy setting the team were accustomed to daily at the Lyell. The former a reference to distractions that fall under the name of Harry, although she had to admit his antics were her guilty pleasure. It was important they had 'banter' at work or whatever you wanted to call it, because she knew without it this job would completely pull her under just like it nearly had done with the Silverlake Case. She rarely thought about those days and when she did, she considered herself a coward for not wanting to revisit those memories. However, she was beginning to accept the conclusion that the mind only thinks about what it is capable of thinking about, and right now she was not strong enough yet to do so.

Her reflection time was short-lived as at 7:30am, a poorly slept looking Harry walked through the door. "Has your flat gone up in flames again?" She giggled, glancing at her computer clock.

Harry hadn't even noticed her sitting there until he heard her giggle. He loved her laugh. It was the best and his most favourite sound he had ever heard on earth, and after all these years working together it was still enough to ignite a fire of feelings in his tummy. "Why do you say that?" He asked slightly smiling, confused at the joke only she was a part of.

"Okay, firstly, it's a Monday morning and you're already awake and secondly, even more so because it is a Monday morning, I never thought I'd see you turn up to work on time, let alone early." She responded, obvious on her face she was trying not to laugh at her own joke. Hilarious, Harry thought.

"Some of us were awoke after 3am to attend a scene on our night off on behalf of someone else." He said jokingly, but with an added hint of annoyance in his voice.

"You did offer, you could've just said no-" Nikki said, immediately feeling guilty.

"Relax Niks, I'm joking!" Harry laughed, walking over to where she was sitting. "Did you have a good night?"

"It was fine thanks." Nikki said simply, with a smile appearing at the corners of her mouth, something Harry could see her trying to fight off.

"With one of your unsuitable men I presume?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What would make you say that?" She replied, a smirk on her face.

"You were, weren't you?" He laughed. Throughout his life, Harry had often used humour and laughter to hide his true feelings with. He noticed that every time Nikki went on a date with a man and told him, he felt a strange feeling in his body. He couldn't work out what it was, and it wasn't something he could even consider working out before 8am and a coffee on a Monday morning, so just laughed. Again.

Nikki giggled and shrugged. "Harry Cunningham, didn't your mother ever tell you to mind your own business?" She said playfully.

Harry mocked hurt. "I thought we were best friends." He pretended to sulk and wipe a tear from his eye, resulting in Nikki to giggle. Walking up to his desk, or should he say Nikki's adopted desk, he pushed the chair she had currently and so often taken up residence on back to her side of the desk. "Why don't we sit here at our own desks and you tell me all about your latest conquest?" He said.

"Or instead, why don't we do what we're paid to do and you tell me all about your late night adventures? Or case I should say." Nikki smiled, throwing her pen at his face when he got back to his side of the desk.

Defeated, Harry told her about the scene. He still hadn't worked out what was bothering him about this case, but the feelings he had felt last night when watching TV had returned the minute he took that phone call from Leo.

* * *

**Slightly longer chapter for you all! I had meant for it to be longer but it's nearly 11:30pm and I'm getting tired, so I'll try make the next one longer. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review, even a simple hello is fine! :) Xo**


	3. Chapter 3 - Safe & Sound

**Hi guys!**

**I meant to upload this the day after Chapter 2 but I couldn't really work out in my head how I wanted this chapter to be, but I think this is it. Thank you for all your reviews and favourites/follows! Thanks to greyslostwho and who-vs-SW for reviewing - they made me smile! Thank you both and Nick Zoe 4ever for following and story and the latter for also the favourite! Thank you to Amy (tigpop) for your reviews and following. You've been so helpful these last few months and a really lovely twitter friend! Thank you so much :D You all gave me the inspiration to stop moping around and get this written! Anyway, enough rambling, here's the chapter :)**

**Sarah x**

**Chapter 3 - Safe & Sound**

* * *

_Everything's on fire, the war outside our door keeps raging on._

_- 'Safe & Sound' - Taylor Swift_

* * *

"This better be what I want to hear."

"It is."

"Continue then." Demanded the voice down the phone impatiently.

"They've found the body."

"How do you know?"

"It's all over the news."

"Good, thank you. Get looking for the next one."

"What do you want me to do with the kid?"

"Keep it for now."

"But-"

"Goodbye." The voice said being ending the call.

* * *

"The body is that of an adult female, fitting into the given age of 22. The body has been confirmed as that of Ashley Daniels..." Harry said into his recorder as he carried out the post-mortem. Due to Leo pulling some strings, the body had been quickly identified via DNA within a few hours of being brought back to the Lyell. And thanks to Leo being at a conference, Harry had been given the task of the post-mortem. Nikki had finished all of her reports and paperwork and so had volunteered to help Harry, much to his relief. He didn't particularly like company when he worked, but there were a couple of exceptions to that rule - Leo and Nikki. Mostly Nikki. Especially now.

"There are scratches to both the right and left wrist," Nikki said, taking each wrist into her hand individually. "which are consistent with the ropes the body was tied to as found at the scene. The markings suggest that Ashley had been tied up for a long period, over 24 hours, and had tried to escape. Due to the fresher cuts on each wrist, it would suggest she had tried to escape minutes before her death as they appear only a few hours old. There are serious burns to each hand and wrist which also fits the theory that the rope was set on fire and Ashley was abandoned."

"They set her hands on fire by setting the rope on fire." Harry stated, more to himself than anyone else. Moving closer to the body's abdomen, Harry spoke into his recorder. "There is a serious stab wound to the left of the abdomen." Taking the ruler the lab tech had passed him, he measured the wound. "The wound is in the shape of the letter S and measures a height of 5cm and measures 3cm across. The S throughout has a consistent width of 2.5cm."

"I can see pen marks, perhaps Sharpie, which has traced the letter out before they cut it out. There are numerous smaller stab wounds around the S which are all around 1.5cm in height and 0.5cm in width." Nikki added. "They look very deep and measure..." Nikki lifted another ruler. "...4mm each."

"The body is also covered in a mixture of bruises and cuts, ranging from within the last 24 hours and possibly 72 hours ago. How long was Ashley missing, Harry?" Nikki asked, deep in thought.

Glancing at the case notes, Harry raised his head to Nikki. "It says she went missing on Friday. I heard about her on the news on the Sunday night and she was found today, a Monday. So 3 days and a few hours, roughly. Just over 72 hours." Nikki could see Harry trying to process what he had just said. It wasn't like him to become emotional about a case this early, but he'd been off all day. He wasn't his usual Harry self. Nikki found that she didn't notice just how much she relied on Harry to keep her sane until she could see herself projected onto him. What would she do if he went under with this case? Would she be able to help the same way he had helped her all those times? It pained her to think that she really wasn't sure.

"The timescale of her injuries suggests torture. What order do you think she was treated the night she died? Was the fire last?"

"Hmm... judging by the burns, I think she was tied up then they started the fire." Nikki swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Then stabbed?" Nikki nodded. "She was left to bleed. Cause of death, loss of blood from the stab wound." Again, Nikki nodded. "Okay." With that, it was Harry's turn to nod and then he walked over to wash his hands.

* * *

"Nikki, Mr. and Mrs. Daniels are here." Zak said, knocking on the door swiftly.

"Thanks, I'm coming now." Nikki said, glancing over at Harry with a sad smile. Ashley's parents had to come and formally identify the body, even though it was confirmed to be her via DNA. Although traditionally whoever mainly performed the post-mortem was the one to accompany and greet the parents, Nikki had volunteered to and let Harry write up the report. No, stuff that, she insisted she was the one to do so. Although Harry had started a fight to begin with, he eventually surrendered. He was having a war with himself inside saying this made him 'less of a man' etc that he couldn't even face Ashley's parents, that he couldn't even look them in the eye. He could see it on Nikki's face every time she had looked at him today that she was just as confused as to why this case was bothering him despite the fact it had arrived at the Lyell just a few hours ago. He knew that if both of them were confused, there was no hope of an answer. They relied on each other for answers, for guidance ... comfort. And he knew that whatever pain he was feeling, she would pick up on too. Coming out of his head, Harry nodded to Nikki. A gesture only they could understand without a word. It meant 'Good Luck'.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Daniels. Hi, I'm Nikki." Nikki smiled and held out her hand for Ashley's parents to shake. "I'm sorry for your loss." She said genuinely.

Ashley's parents took it in turns to shake her hand. "Thank you." Mr. Daniels said, a polite smile that didn't quite reach his eyes appearing on his face. Understandably. "Can we see her please?" He said quietly.

"Of course. Follow me." Nikki opened the doors into the offices and they followed. The only thing she loved about this part of the job was the way people supported each other. Despite the grief, you could feel the way that the partners, or siblings, friends or whoever was coming to identify the body were clinging onto whoever they could. The overall togetherness. She hoped that one day she could find someone who would be the one to support her. To place a protective hand on her back as she walked, to do all the talking for her when they sensed she was close to tears. A soul mate. She fought to keep the niggling thought that 'she already had' at the back of her mind.

Arriving at the door of the room containing Ashley's body, Nikki spoke softly. "Are you sure you're ready?"

With a faint nod on the part of Mrs. Daniels, Nikki opened the door. "I'm sorry to have to ask this, but can you please not touch the body." Said Nikki with regret, stepping into the room closely followed by the parents.

The parents nodded and watched as Nikki pulled back the white cloth.

In that moment, Nikki could see their worlds fall apart. She too knew the feeling of sugar-coating a situation until you have proof it's real. When her mother died, she had kept telling herself it wasn't true. That they were just joking and it simply wasn't true. She could see the same feelings she had felt on the faces in front of her. They could see it all too clearly now. Their daughter was dead. Their daughter was gone. Forever.

"It's Ashley." Said Mr. Daniels quietly. With that, Nikki nodded and stepped back to let them take all the time they needed. Suddenly, his wife burst into tears and was sinking to her knees. Nikki rushed forward with a chair and Mr. Daniels pushed her onto it gently, telling her to breathe. "I think she's having a panic attack..." He said, never taking his eyes off his wife.

"My be..aut..iful girl...my baby..girl..." She choked through her tears, the emotion raw in the room it could have made even the heartless cry.

"Will I get her some water?" Nikki asked.

"Please." Mr. Daniels gave Nikki another sad smile.

"Harry!" Nikki headed out of the room. Harry looked up from his desk. "Can you stay in there with them please? I need to get Mrs. Daniels some water." Harry nodded and rushed into the room.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were all sitting in Leo's office with Mrs. Daniels relatively calmer. There came a point in grief where silence was treasured - a time for reflection and to let the news sink in. They had sat in that state for around 5 minutes when finally Mrs. Daniels spoke up, her voice a whisper choked with emotion.

"Whoever did this, please find them." She said, looking Harry straight in the eyes.

"We'll try, I promise." Harry said, he too lost in thought.

* * *

**Kind of disappointed in this chapter, I just couldn't get it written how I wanted it to so this will have to do. Hope you guys enjoyed it and remember to leave a review below - it really makes me smile and gives me the motivation to write this. Thank you for all your support so far! :) Xo**


	4. Chapter 4 - Death And All His Friends

**Hi guys!**

**I'm so sorry for leaving this for over a week :( I didn't mean for that! But then the sun came out in Northern Ireland and if you live in the UK, you'll know that this is a rare event so I was out tanning! I tried writing earlier but today just wasn't a good day (nothing went right) so I'm beginning to write this now at 22:39. Oops! Anyways, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and/or favourite/followed. It honestly makes me so happy! So thank you to: greyslostwho, who-vs-SW, tigpop, dinabar, blackcat509, mari27990 and viqueen! Sorry if I missed anyone.**

**Anyway, I'll try to update quicker! Thanks again.**

**Sarah x**

**P.S. Hope you don't mind me bringing back an old friend of the show. I know Janet and Leo aren't together anymore at this point on the show, but in my story, I'm going to pretend they never broke up!**

**Chapter 4 - Death And All His Friends**

* * *

_I don't want a battle from beginning to end, I don't want a cycle of recycled revenge._

_- 'Death And All His Friends' - Coldplay_

* * *

"Good afternoon!" Leo called towards DI Jones who had just arrived in the meeting room for a meeting regarding the post-mortem of Ashley Daniels.

"Afternoon," DI Jones nodded before taking a seat at the table opposite Harry and Nikki. "I'm sorry I missed the post-mortem, another case came up."

"That's okay." Leo responded reassuringly before turning his attention back to the interactive screen, bringing up the pictures of the post-mortem which had occurred just a couple of hours before. "Harry, come up and explain your findings to DI Jones."

Harry mock-saluted before going up to the front, bringing up the first picture. Clearing his throat, he began. "... and so, taking into account the other injuries, the stabs wounds suggest terrible bleeding and so the cause of death was a stab wound, most likely to be the one located on the abdomen." He reported, changing the picture on the screen to that of the 'S' stab wound on the abdomen.

"Have you worked out what the 'S' stands for?" DI Jones enquired, a frown painted on his face as he scribbled down some notes.

"No," Nikki spoke up, sitting opposite DI Jones. "But, we are guessing it is the killer's signature. Perhaps, his name begins with an 'S'?"

"Or it might be gang related. It could be a marker... was she involved in anything like that? Perhaps they were claiming her as 'theirs', in a sense. Like a warning." Added Leo.

"Not as far as I'm aware, but I'll have my team look into it." DI Jones answered, adding it to an already full To-Do list on his right palm. "Did you get anything from the forensics?"

With that came a knock at the door. "Forensic results!" Announced Zak, setting them on the table and noticing the amused expressions on his colleague's faces. "What?" He asked, clearly puzzled.

"It's like working in bloody Hogwarts sometimes." Muttered Harry, prompting Nikki to let out a giggle and then a blush as she realised she had laughed out loud.

Shaking his head and laughing awkwardly, Zak left the room leaving behind a very red faced Nikki. Trying to calm herself down from laughing, Nikki took the envelope, opened it and began reading the results inside.

"Well?" DI Jones asked.

"There was a DNA sample found on the body, as well as fingerprints," Nikki read as she flicked the page, blushing at the thought of having the whole room's attention. "But no match was found on the system." Nikki sighed.

"Shit," Muttered the DI. "Have we any other way of identifying the killer?"

"Is there no CCTV?" Asked Harry which was met with a defeated looking from the detective.

"None. The camera along the track was off for maintenance from around 10pm onwards."

"Is there any sign of the little girl yet?" Nikki asked, instantly feeling guilty at kicking the detective down when he was already pretty beaten about the whole case.

"No. The team have posters up and there's a TV appeal being played repeatedly, but no sign of her. However, we have no reason to believe she is dead and so we are actively searching for her." The DI answered, trying to give the case a slither of hope. "The bottom line is, we need to find a way to identify the killer quickly because not only is this a murder inquiry, it's also a missing persons inquiry. A little girl is missing and we have so far no clue as to where her whereabouts may be."

Harry could see the sad look in Nikki's eyes, however his observations were quickly interrupted when he heard Leo's voice.

"I think I know someone who can help." He said, walking out of the room quickly and taking out his phone.

* * *

"Thank you so much for coming." Leo murmured in Janet's ear as he greeted her with a hug at the doors of the department half an hour later.

"No problem." Janet smiled, taking Leo's hand as he led her into the meeting room where the rest of the team were sat.

"Janet, this is DI Jones, DI Jones this is Janet Meander - one of the best criminal profilers in the country." Leo stated, causing Janet to blush. Nikki smiled at the couple, wondering if she would ever meet a man who would introduce her to someone with such high regards as Leo did about Janet.

"Pleasure to meet you, if only under different circumstances." DI Johns smiled sadly, shaking her hand. "I've heard a lot about you at the station. Good, of course." He laughed slightly.

"Thank you, I hope so!" Janet smiled nervously. "So, tell me about this case. I need to know everything." Sitting herself down in a chair, Janet prepared to listen to the case she had known was all over the news.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Leo asked Janet after she had received the full details of the case.

Janet stood up and looked again at the images on the screen. "May I?" She asked Leo quietly and flicked through the pictures on the screen as she received a nod. Leo watched as his girlfriend studied the evidence on the board, how her face was in a slight frown and full of concentration. It always amazed him to watch her work, to see how she put things together in her mind. It was truly captivating to him.

"I think," Janet began, pausing to double check a picture of the full body and then nodding to herself. "I think there's more to the 'S' mark than an initial." Ignoring the swear words coming from the rest of the team, she carried on. "It's too obvious. The killer is creative, we can see that, so surely they could think of something a bit more original? I think it's more of a code. Like Leo said, but I don't think it's gang related. What gang would go to the effort of taking her child too? No, I think it's a code. To mark the beginning."

"What makes you think that?" Harry asked, Nikki noticing him subtly flinch at the word 'beginning'.

"It's too precise. You can see the pen lines and how constant the size is throughout. I think it's a word. I think he's going to spell out a word on the bodies, wanting us to piece it together. Normally when a killer leaves just a letter, there's a full stop after it to signify importance, the end or something just a break. But there isn't any punctuation here, meaning his work is incomplete." Nikki made a noise of agreement as she listened.

"So you think the killer is a man?" DI Jones looked up from his notebook with an interested look on his face.

"I think you're looking for two people," she sighed with regret. "I think the actual killer is a man, a strong man around late twenties to early thirties, who has no criminal record. You can tell he's being extremely careful not to leave much evidence yet he's confident enough to leave one or two clues. In regards to an accomplice, I think there has to have been someone else present at the murder. The fire was started and they burned her hands, but I think someone convinced him to put it out. To stop. Why would someone torture and beat someone, only to then feel bad about burning them? You said the fire was first... maybe the accomplice was surprised at the fire but knew about the plans for the stabbing. It doesn't make sense. It's very likely it's a woman who's helping him, perhaps his partner. Women share a bond, most wouldn't want to see another burning in front of them. Who he has probably dumped the child on to for now."

Harry suddenly came back into the conversation after understanding what Janet had said. "Wait, you think he's spelling a word? So there'll be more bodies?"

"I think it's very likely, I'm afraid. Killers don't stop until someone makes them stop and there's only so much influence a bystander or accomplice can have before they stop listening to them too. It'll either end up it'll become too much for them and they'll try to escape their guilt somehow, or the killer will get bored and get rid of them. That way they can continue without another opinion. They'll get complete power over what is happening. There's no clear motive so far, but it's most likely power. And when you gain an element of power, you don't want to let go of it. You want to build it. And he'll continue to build it until we take it away from him."

Harry slumped into his chair further, resting his chin on his palm and avoiding Nikki's concerned gaze. There was something inside him trying to tell him, something warning him, that it was starting again. Another mental battle for the team to try and win - revenge verses humanity, good verses evil, innocence verses justice. Life verses death.

And he really didn't want to go through another case like that again. Not yet. Not when Nikki was beginning to make peace with herself after the year they had had at the Lyell. Not after Harry was beginning to make peace with himself.

* * *

**Okay, it's now 01:15 so I'm going to stop for the night. I hope this chapter makes sense, I think I could've written it better but it's getting late and I wanted to post something for you guys. I think this is my longest chapter yet! I promise to catch up on all your fics soon and personally thank you for your reviews! Remember to leave a review! Xo**


	5. Chapter 5 - Runaways

**Hi guys!**

**A little quicker this time. I'm sorry this isn't daily or even every couple of days, I'm finding it hard to get motivated to do anything this summer :( But I'm so excited now that I have it planned out where this story is going. I hope you stick with me through it! Thank you to Blackcat509, who-vs-SW and hushedlily-greyslostwho for reviewing and anyone else who has read this so far. If you're lurking, remember to say hi! ;) Anyways, here's the next chapter. Any ideas what the word might that be the killer is spelling from the first letter? IF he is spelling a word...**

**Sarah x**

**Chapter 4 - Runaways**

* * *

_She said she must just runaway somewhere else, some place good._

_- 'Runaways' - The Killers_

* * *

"Why did he kill at night?" DI Jones' voice broke the silence of the layout room. "I mean, if he is convinced he has all this power and he's untouchable, why at night? Wouldn't it be more risky to kill during the day?"

"Well, do we know she was killed at night?" Janet questioned, looking towards Harry for an answer.

"The condition the body was in suggests the time of death to be around 1-2am in the morning. Since the body was discovered shortly after 3am, her body was undisturbed for around an hour." Harry explained to Janet.

Janet nodded, processing the information before coming to a conclusion. "He, or they, probably killed at night because it's a first kill. It may or may not be his first kill, that's another conversation, but if this really is a serial killer then he needed to test if his method and plans worked. He needed a trial run for this 'style' so it was the first kill of this 'set'. Now that the first is other with, he'll begin to gain confidence. Perhaps he'll kill at a different time of day, perhaps night will be his signature."

"Do you think it was a first kill?" Questioned DI Jones, his question met with a silence among the team.

"It's hard to say. I mean, the detail suggests he had a confidence to go about the killing in this way. Like he knew how to handle Ashley, or anyone for that matter. However, like most killers, he might just have an obsession with murder and probably knew a lot about it, thus he didn't need previous experience." Leo provided, feeling guilty at the silence.

"But we're confident it's a man?" DI Jones asked hesitantly, not reassured by the killer constantly being referred to as 'he'.

"The bruises and marks on the skin suggests bigger hands, mostly found on males and not females." Harry answered, watching as the DI closed his notebook and stood up.

"Thanks for your time everyone. If you find anything else, let me know. I'll be in touch." He nodded as Leo stood up to show him the way out of the department.

* * *

"Toxicology results!" Macy announced, setting the white envelope on Harry's desk.

Macy Poole was a new lab technician who had recently arrived at the Lyell. Neither Nikki or Harry had spoken to her much since she had came, not out of rudeness, but because she was so quiet and shy. Nikki, in a way, admired her. It was refreshing to see someone come into work with just that sole purpose - work. However, she did wonder if she was lonely at the Lyell. When Nikki had first started working at the Lyell, 'lonely' was definitely not the word she would use to describe her experience. She was welcomed into the department very quickly, the three of them forming a family. Leo was like the dad, always keeping them in line and always there to listen. Shortly after she had started working there, Leo's wife and daughter had died. Despite not knowing him very long, the pain she felt for him was insufferable. That's when she had known that he was like the dad she never had. Harry, well, he was simply Harry. Funny, kind, handsome... Nikki stopped to get herself back on topic.

The girl in front of her couldn't have been any older than 24. Her long brown hair was made up of faint natural waves, falling either side of her face which framed it perfectly. She was thin, very thin, and her skin seemed to almost blend into her white lab coat. Looking up, Nikki could see a timid expression on Macy's face, as though praying she was saying the right thing. Nikki smiled in a warm assuring at her, prompting Harry to look up and acknowledge her.

"Thanks." He said, flashing a charming smile at the young woman before she turned and walked away.

"Getting eyes for the lab techs are you, Dr. Cunningham?" Nikki teased.

"What makes you say that, Dr. Alexander?" Harry answered, resisting the urge to laugh. "It's not me with the secret lover." When Nikki just laughed in return, he continued. "Oh come on, tell me about him. You got out of it this morning."

"There's nothing to say. He was a mutual friend, we went out for a drink and that was that." She said, pretending to be bored with the conversation and flicking over a page in the report she was proofreading.

"Hmm, so you're not meeting him tonight by any chance?" Harry smirked, clearly loving the uncomfortable expression that flashed upon Nikki's face before she quickly covered it with confusion.

"What makes you say that?" She asked innocently.

"Oh nothing, just saw you grinning to yourself in the meeting with DI Jones while you were on your phone. I presume this was the unsuitable texting you?"

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'm meeting him tonight. You happy?" Nikki muttered.

"Very." Harry smiled at her, a smile he knew she would understand as 'I am happy for you, you deserve it'. He hoped she missed the glimmer of sadness in his eyes, the longing, the unspoken hurt. She hoped he missed it in her eyes too.

* * *

Harry chucked down his report onto the table in front of his sofa and sighed, putting his head in his hands as he leant back on the sofa. He'd been trying to write the PM report for Ashley Daniels since this afternoon when Nikki got called out to a scene, but he just couldn't concentrate. Something was niggling away at him, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. But he had a feeling that it linked back to the person that took up most of his thoughts. The person who at this moment in time was in the company of another man. Another man trying to make her laugh, receive her beautiful smile, hear that heavenly giggle ... have her. Being able to do things with her he had been wanting to do for years now, but never had the chance.

He didn't let his brain venture back there often enough, but Harry came to the conclusion that his frustration stemmed from Hungary. During one of the most traumatic experiences of his life, one thing was clear. He wanted Nikki, needed Nikki. He loved Nikki. And he hoped that in a way, she loved him too. Of course, the reason the situation became what it was was down to Harry being in a relationship with Anna, but it was shortlived. He was sad after her death, depressed even. He had lost a child and a partner in a matter of minutes. It wasn't that he didn't love her, he was sure that in a way he did. But it became obvious to him that he could never love another woman with such passion as he loved Nikki. Not after the rush of emotion he felt for her when he held her sobbing in his arms after believing he was dead. Not after he had been on the run and the whole time, he just wanted the company of one person. Not after everything.

It was confusing that less than 24 hours ago, Harry wouldn't even admit these feelings to himself sometimes. He pushed them away, locked them deep into his mind so that they wouldn't surface every single time he so much as looked at her. But something about this case had brought it all to a head, and suddenly the only person he wanted was Nikki. She'd be able to work out what was bothering him about Ashley Daniels, about all of it. She's the one who knows him best. And the pain he was feeling right now knowing that she was all another man's at this moment in time was like being stabbed repeatedly in the heart. He tried to break himself out of this mindset and say that these sudden breakthroughs in his mind were just down to the confusion of the case. But he knew that it had to run deeper than that, he just didn't know how. Or even why.

Deciding that he was never going to be able to concentrate fully tonight on the report, Harry groaned as he dragged himself off the sofa and into his bedroom. Knowing sleep would probably not come to him for a long time as he lay in bed, he decided to stick on a DVD to try and block out any thoughts of the case or Nikki's date.

* * *

"You look stunning tonight, by the way. I forgot to tell you." Isaac Brassington whispered in Nikki's ear.

"Thank you." Nikki blushed, fiddling with a piece of her hair.

"The bill, sir." The waiter nodded, passing Isaac the bill. As Nikki went into her bag for her purse, Isaac stopped her.

"No, it's fine, I've got it." He smiled, handing his credit card to the waiter. Sensing Nikki was about to protest at this, he hurried the waiter away politely and turned back to Nikki. "Honestly, it's fine. I asked you out, I should pay the bill."

"If you're sure..." She murmured awkwardly.

"Positive." He grinned, casually moving his arm to behind her seat. "Now, I think it's time I took you home. Unless you want to come back to mine for a bit? It's still early." He said whilst glancing at his watch on his other arm.

Hesitating for a moment, Nikki was about to decline before she looked at Isaac's hopeful face. Despite something holding her back, something she didn't want to think about right now, the words tumbled out of her mouth before she was even aware she had spoke. "Your place it is." She smiled, giggling as Isaac helped her off her seat and out of the restaurant.

* * *

***7am the following morning***

"999, what's your emergency?"

"Help me, please! My daughter has gone missing!" Came a shaky voice down the phone.

"Okay, what is her name and how long has she been missing?"

"Her na-name is Ni-c-Nicole Cheshire," Mrs. Cheshire cried down the phone. "She ran away from ho-home y-y-yesterday b-but she's normally ba..ack by now... she won't answer her ph-phone."

"So she's ran away before?" The operator questioned.

"Y-yes. Please help me. Please find her!" She begged down the phone. Mrs Cheshire knew how it sounded, that she'd ran away before and that she'd be back later probably. But something was different this time. She could feel that Nicole was in some sort of trouble, her maternal instincts kicking in, and she needed to know that her baby girl was okay.

* * *

**I started this yesterday but I couldn't get it finished until tonight. Sorry! I also apologise this chapter is kind of boring, but I needed to write it to get the story going. To make up for you all waiting, this chapter is the longest i've ever written (2,000 words!). Thank you so much for reading, and please leave a review! :) Xo**


	6. Chapter 6 - Busy Streets

**Hi Guys!**

**Happy August and Happy belated birthday to Emilia Fox who turned 40! She tweeted me twice on her birthday yay! :D My August Wish is that everyone has a good month and that anyone getting results gets the results they want! And I also hope you're all enjoying your summer. Anyway, sorry this took over two weeks to update. Thank you to who-vs-SW, CrocScale and hushedgreylily for your lovely reviews. Please leave a review! :) Oh, and yay at this being the first chapter to not be a song title hehe!**

**Sarah x**

**Chapter 6 - Busy Streets**

* * *

_Busy streets and busy lives and all we know is touch and go._

_- 'State Of Grace' - Taylor Swift_

* * *

***The night before***

Nicole Cheshire shivered as she tugged her knees up to her chest as she sat on a bench in the street. It was getting colder as time went on and she was sure she could feel rain beginning to drop. Glancing at her watch, she sighed. She'd left her house after falling out with her mum about an hour ago. At this she giggled softly to herself while rolling her eyes. Her mum was pissed that she had snuck into the house at 5am this morning after going to a party. They always fell out, and Nicole knew they'd make up once she got home. Normally, after being gone for a couple of hours, her mum would get so worried she'd never see her again that she pretty much forgave her for anything. Although Nicole knew that wasn't exactly how a trusting relationship was meant to be, it worked.

Suddenly the rain began to pour down and Nicole moaned. Pulling up her hood, she rocked herself back and forth to try and keep warm. Cursing under her breath and wishing she had brought a heavier coat, or even some gloves, she pulled her knees up to her chest even tighter.

"It's getting cold, innit love?" Came the voice of a man she hadn't noticed had sat down beside her. She always lost count of time when she was sitting here. She came to this bench every time she stormed out of the house after a fight with her parents and regarded it, in a way, as her favourite place. Her safe place. She loved watching the people, thinking about what their stories were. Why they were rushing about the street so busy, not taking a moment to reflect on the beautiful city around them. Her fascination of people had been present throughout her life, and she hoped that she would never lose it. There's a lot to learn from people. "Best thing to do is keeping walking. Always works." The man smiled before getting up and walking down the street. It was only when Nicole turned to watch him leave, she realised the streets were empty tonight.

'I wonder why.' She thought sarcastically as she watched the rain pattering against the puddles on the road.

Deciding to take his advice, Nicole glanced at her watch again. Deciding it was too early for her reunion with her mum, she pulled her hood up tighter and began to walk the opposite way to the man. Despite the rain getting heavier and her body getting colder, she refused to return home yet. Her dad often joked her stubbornness would be the end of her. She smiled to herself at the memory.

'Do you want a lift?' A woman's voice broke Nicole's thoughts as she walked along the street. Turning to the direction of the voice, Nicole looked at a woman and a man in a black Range Rover. 'It's bucketing down.'

'You're alright thanks.' Nicole smiled awkwardly, beginning to walk on again.

'Are you sure?' The voice came again, and over her shoulder Nicole could see the van driving slowly along the empty road to keep up with her.

'Honestly, it's fine.' Nicole assured the woman, picking up her pace.

'Oh, come on, jump in.' The woman said in a polite tone although Nicole could hear the annoyance breaking through.

'Leave me alone.' Nicole muttered before breaking into a quick jog.

'Wrong choice.' The occupants of the car laughed.

Suddenly, Nicole could feel her entire body cry with a sharp pain before becoming numb. Confused at what was happening, Nicole tried to use all the strength in her body to get away and keep moving, but it didn't work.

Seeing the pavement getting closer to her eyes, invading her entire vision, everything went black.**  
**

* * *

Nikki cursed under her breath as she fiddled around in her handbag looking for her phone as she paced towards her desk, ten minutes late. If this had been Harry, this wouldn't have been such a controversial event. Actually, no, it would have. Harry being ten minutes late to work would really be him arriving half an hour early.

"Same clothes as yesterday, Nicola? My, my, this unsuitable is a bad influence." Harry grinned good-naturedly.

"Piss off." Nikki muttered before breaking out a faint smile when she found her phone.

"Ah, morning Harry. How're you? Not too bad thanks, how're you?" Harry shouted loudly as a joke, sensing a hangover was the source of Nikki's grumpiness.

"Okay, okay, you've made your point!" Nikki rolled her eyes before wincing at the noise. "Sorry. Morning. Can I borrow your charger please?"

"Sure. Good night then?" Harry questioned as he handed over the lead.

After saying her thanks, Harry could see her trying to contain a smile appearing on her face. Looking down at her desk, she blushed. "It was a good night, yes."

"Good!" Harry smiled and turned back to his computer so Nikki couldn't see his real expression. He was so absorbed in pretending to concentrate on his work that he simply nodded when Nikki said she was going to change her top. Slowly, he watched her head in the direction of the locker room before putting his head in his hands and sighing.

* * *

Nikki sighed as she leant her head against her locker, confused as to what it was she was feeling. She did have a good night on her date, a great night. In fact, she hadn't stopped smiling in the car of her way to work. It had been a while since she had been on a date, let alone on a date with a man like Isaac, and she had been on a high ever since she walked into the restaurant last night.

Until she went to work this morning.

Something about work this morning had made her come back down to reality. Seeing Harry sitting at his desk, her Harry, made her doubt that last night had been as amazing as it was. How could it have been the night of her dreams when the _man_ of her dreams was waiting for her arrival this morning, probably having spent the time he had been there thinking of a witty comment to come out with. Thinking of a way of making her laugh, make her smile. Possibly, just simply thinking of her.

'No, Nikki, he was just early to work and bored. He wouldn't be thinking of you... not like _that_!" Nikki whispered to herself as she slammed her locker shut. To put it simply, she was tired. Tired of the mess that was her relationship with Harry. Tired of not knowing what she felt, and even more importantly, what he felt back. If he felt anything back. Shaking her head to try and get her train of thought back to normal, Nikki walked out of the locker room with a fake smile plastered on her face.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is shorter! I've been writing it over a few days and I had more planned but I felt bad for not updating in nearly 3 weeks ... so sorry! I promise to try update sooner next time. In the time since I updated one of my favourite actors and most important men in my childhood, Robin Williams, died. I want to dedicate this chapter to him. I will love and miss you forever, Genie. Please leave a review - they make me smile! I also hope anyone who is/has getting results gets what the wanted and I hope you all do/have done brilliantly! Xo**


	7. Chapter 7 - Get Home

**Hi Guys!**

**I'm so sorry for not updating this for over a month... I feel so bad :(. Life has been SO busy since I last wrote. I went to The Killers live, I went back to school and have been snowed under with homework and revision. BUT I have been thinking about this fan fiction and where it is going... I'm so excited to write it! :D Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter, and thank you to hushedgreylily and guest for reviewing and TheGreekGods for following and the favourite! You're all lovely. I promise to catch up on all your amazing stories soon! Hope you're all doing well in school/work after the summer. I forgot how crazy it is!**

**Sarah x**

**Chapter 7 - Get Home**

* * *

_How am I gonna get myself back home?_

_- 'Get Home' - Bastille_

* * *

Nicole opened her eyes slowly after a series of lazy attempts. She immediately regretted this decision ... everything hurt. Everything. Thinking about it, she could feel parts of her body sore she never felt possible. In an attempt to wake up properly, she tried to run her hand through her hair but was stopped abruptly by the unfamiliar noise of a chain.

"Shit." She mumbled, having no recollection of how she ended up here.

Suddenly, she became aware of the pain in her side. Actually, no, pain wasn't the word. It was torture. It was stinging like mad, and because her top had been rolled up she could see the skin was red with a burn surrounding a hole. Whilst her eyesight was adjusting to the darkness of the room she tried to make it out. There was nothing there really worth paying attention to, but she could make out a few cardboard boxes and other useless items. To the left, if she ignored the pain and turned her neck, she could see concrete steps that led up to a wooden door.

The noise of the cars outside reached her, and suddenly it all came back to her.

The car lights, the voices, the laughter ... the darkness.

Nicole didn't know where she was. If she hadn't fell out with her mum, she probably wouldn't be here. If this wasn't the situation, she would find it funny how she had stormed out again. It all seemed so stupid now. She just wanted to go _home_.

"HELP!" Nicole shouted, bursting into tears and shaking uncontrollably.

* * *

Harry sat in his car outside the police station, trying to listen to the radio over the pouring rain. He was waiting for his clock to turn to 11am so he could walk into the station for his meeting with DI Jones. Having been a frequent visitor to police stations, on cases of course, Harry had grown tired of reading the same two year out-of-date women's magazines and instead opted for arriving at what he called the 'optimum time', i.e. arriving too early to be considered late, and arriving too late to be told to wait in the waiting room, meaning he normally walked straight to reception, checked in, and was told the DI would be waiting for him. While Nikki rolled her eyes and muttered 'idiot' when he told her about conceiving this plan, Harry thought it rather brilliant. Harry congratulated himself on the smartness of his idea again.

10:57. Sighing, Harry was about to turn off his car radio and get out when he heard the voice of the presenter.

"Police in London have made a further appeal for information on the murder of Ashley Daniels and the whereabouts of her three year old daughter, Yasmin. So far, there have been no breakthroughs in the case with the evidence collected by forensics and the police are said to be getting desperate after the post mortem didn't provide anything that could identify a killer. If you have any information..."

Harry felt anger build up inside of him as he reached for the radio button to turn it off.

"Twats." He muttered under his breath. He was used to the negativity the media attached to his profession, he'd read his fair share of it. However, most of it had been about pathologists interpreting evidence differently. It had never been about him not being able to do his job. Never.

Climbing out of his car, he slammed the door and jogged to the entrance of the station, saying his thanks as an officer held the door open for him. Quickly glancing at his watch, Harry dinged the bell of the reception.

"Dr. Cunnginham?" The receptionist questioned with a smile.

"That would be me." Harry returned the smile. People in his like of work often became rather known in police stations, and Harry had a feeling the receptionists here were getting rather sick of his face.

"DI Jones is ready for you. Graham'll walk you down." The receptionist, who Harry had forgotten the name of, smiled again before she got back off her seat and walked back to the back office.

As Harry stood at the code locked door waiting for Graham, station security, to walk him to the meeting room, he checked his phone.

"You don't understand... This isn't normal! No- ... But ... Why won't you doing anything? She's missing..."

Harry looked up from his phone to source the conversation he had picked up. To his right, he could see a highly distressed woman crying at a police officer.

"Calm down ... Doing everything we can ... Teenage behaviour... Get you a cup of tea ... Be in touch-"

Harry's ears were beginning to hurt from straining to hear what the police officer was saying.

"Dr. Cunningham?"

Harry looked up to meet a confused expression on Graham's face. 'I wonder how long he's been standing there.' He questioned inside.

"Sorry!" Harry quickly stepped through the door, no longer hearing the cries of the woman.

* * *

"Ah, Dr. Cunningham. Take a seat!" DI Jones gestured to the desk as Harry entered the room, shaking his hand before both sitting down.

"DI Jones," Harry responded. "Have you got some news?"

Sighing, DI Jones spoke regretfully. "No, but there's a reason I requested to meet with you."

"Go on?"

"The team and I have decided the launch a reconstruction of Ashley's last movements. I wanted to ask you if you can come along, see if you can find anything that may be of use to you and your team. Perhaps find something that'd kick start something relating to the postmortem?"

"Are you saying I missed something?" Harry challenged.

"No... No, not at all." He responded quickly, realising how it sounded. When another sigh, his tone became more gentle. "Harry, you've seen the media interest in this case. As it stands, we have no new leads, no clue of who May have killed Ashley, who took her daughter and where her daughter is. We need everything we can get."

He was right. He was just trying to do his job, as was Harry. But why did Harry feel so attacked? Running a hand through his hair, Harry looked at the DI. He looked exhausted. It had to be hard to do his job, the pressure of keeping your job with every case you lead. He may not like a lot of them, but Harry felt a pang of sympathy for the man in front of him.

"Okay, yes. When?"

* * *

**Sorry nothing really happened in this chapter, I just need it for the case and I wanted to upload something for you guys. I'll have some Harry/Nikki soon! ;) Hope you all have a lovely week and please leave a review - it motivates me! :P Thank you! :) Xo**


End file.
